1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a snap lock device for hingedly securing an extension to a downspout. More specifically, the present invention relates to a snap lock device for hingedly securing an extension to a downspout, the arrangement being such that folding of the extension against the downspout is permitted for facilitating yard maintenance.
2. Background Information
In the construction industry, houses are built with downspouts for channelling rain from the roof. A typical downspout will be provided with a curved portion or elbow at the base thereof for directing the rainwater away from the house.
Many owners have attached flexible pipes and the like to such curved portions of the downspouts so that the rainwater is taken further away from the house. Sometimes, instead of flexible piping, concrete channel blocks have been laid in order to serve the same purpose. However, a problem is encountered with the aforementioned prior art arrangements in that when mowing grass near the house such pipes or channel blocks prevent such mowing close to the house.
The present invention overcomes the aforementioned problem by the provision of a downspout extension which is hinged to the curved portion of the downspout so that when mowing close to the house, the extension is flipped up to provide ready access to the vicinity of the downspout. When the mowing operation is completed, the extension is pivoted down to a position in which the extension lies along the ground for conveying rain water away from the house.
Therefore, it is a primary feature of the present invention to provide a snap lock device for hingedly securing an extension to a downspout that overcomes the problems associated with the prior art arrangements.
Another feature of the present invention is the provision of a snap lock device for hingedly securing an extension to a downspout that enables the mowing grass close to a house.
A further feature of the present invention is the provision of a snap lock device for hingedly securing an extension to a downspout that is of relatively low cost.
Other features and advantages of the present invention will be readily apparent to those skilled in the art by a consideration of the detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention contained herein.